the spartan of albian
by FPSLiverpool
Summary: Spartan B312 (sam) died on reach, but other beings had plans for her. this is a comedy.
1. Chapter 1

halo/fable3

the Spartan of Albion

summary; after the events of reach Theresa plucks the soul of the female noble 6 (Samantha) and sends her to help the princess of Albion take the throne. This will be a comedy with the potential for lemons later on.

The second to last thing that went through sams head was, _well this went well_, closely followed by the elites energy sword. And with the death of the last Spartan on reach, the planet was left burned and turned to glass. But that was not the end for Spartan B312, for she may have died in one universe, she lives in another.

"wha, were am I? I feel different. What happened?" Sam moaned as she regained consciousness. "you are no longer in your universe Samantha, you are in the realm of Albion" a mysterious voice informed her. "who are you? Shown yourself." Sam shouted whilst looking for her ma5c. It was then she realised what felt different. She no longer had her mjolnir amour. She worked hard for her ODST modules. She studied her surroundings, looking for potential cover. She was in what looked like a house, the type that you see in a history book of earth in the industrial revolution.

"I am Teresa and you are in no danger" there was that voice again, "listen 'Teresa' get out of my fucking head, show yourself and explain what the fuck I am doing here!" Sam shouted. "I'm afraid all I can do is inform you of why you are here" Teresa told Sam who replied "well tell me then!"

"you died in your universe, but I rescued your life essence and brought you to this world, Albion. I recreated your body to help you adjust to this new world. I was unable to recreate your amour or most of your weapons, however I was able to duplicate from your memory's two weapons, your kukri and your m7 as you call it. Only some rounds will fit and it is prone to breaking so keep it in reserve. You are a hero, you possess special abilities."

"riiiiggghhhttt, of course I believe you. Not! This is sounding like a rather bad fanfiction" Sam joked. "Explanations over, I will teleport you to Brightwall village. Try and find the other hero, Kim, she is the tyrant king Logan's sister, I have informed her that another hero shall be waiting in the blacksmiths." Teresa informed Sam.

"wait teleport what do you me-" (zzzzzzaaaappppp) "-an. Ah fuck". Sam looked around at her surroundings, there were mannequins holding rifles and pistols, swords and hammers. "geez its like I went back 800 years." Sam remarked. "Are you the new 'hero' Teresa sent over?" a female voice rang out behind her. Sam turned around and saw a young woman that was around 5'10'', dressed in a rather revealing mercenary outfit with a large sword on her back and a pistol on her hip. "you must be Kim, Teresa said that you were going to meet me here." Sam said. Kim replied "yeah I'm Kim, but who the hell are you?" Sam was shocked that `Teresa hadn't even told Kim her name. "Spartan warrant officer first class Samantha B312. Or just Sam to friends." "were you in the army or something Samantha?" Kim enquired. "you could say that. I need a drink. Where can I get a heavily alcoholic drink and money to buy said drink?" Sam asked. "I'll show you to the inn and buy the first round if you do one thing." "and that would be?" Sam wondered. "you tell me everything, we are going to be working together and I want no secrets between us. Oh and if Walter tries to hit on you well..." Kim cut off. "don't worry he tries anything my kukri will keep him away" Sam informed Kim. "so that's what that knife is, tell me more about your gun when we have that drink. Lets go"


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later, the quill and quandary.

"So what you are telling me is that Teresa brought you back from the dead, not to mention between dimensions, here because she believes I require help? Not to mention your ridicules story about aliens, space travel and super soldiers, if it wasn't for your strange weapons and Teresa confirming a new hero I would have called you an idiot and probably handed you over to the town guards as a menace to society. Oh, next rounds here."

Sure enough two massive tankards of Albion ale was brought over by the red-haired barmaid. "Better than vodka this stuff, all the alcohol but a sweeter flavour, less rough on the throat" Sam complimented.

"You got that right babe" Walter said appearing though the door, "Kim who's the babe?" Sam started to reach for here Kukri but was stopped by Kim, "this is Sam, a hero like me, only not exactly from here".

"Kim, I can explain from here" Sam groaned, but as she started to explain Walter butted in, "save it we still need to get rid of those mercenary's for Sabine and our original plan will no longer work, meet me tomorrow upstairs, and I should have a solution to this. In the mean time get, Sam is it?, some new clothes and maybe a sword, that dagger looks like its bark is worse than its bite"

"Walter, I severely don't recommend pissing her off, she has lost count of how many things she killed somewhere in the thousands, anyway come on Sam we need to get you kitted up with gold and equipment."

10 minutes later, the pie makers stall.

"so what your telling me is that I need to roll pastry and put it over a pie dish, and I get more gold for speed and amount in a row without fucking up?" Sam asked. "that's about the jist of it" Kim replied "lets get started"

"wow Spartan training did not prepare me for this, I can field strip a gun, I can kill a man 50 different ways, 100 ways for an elite, I can sprint 100 metres in 8 seconds, but they never taught us how to roll pastry." Sam complained. "suck it up, you're a hero, you have to do shit like this, it's a source of gold and a steady one at that." Kim ranted. There shouting was causing a crowd to form, wondering what a Spartan is and the mention of hero's, a almost forgotten concept, relegated to fantasy and children's tales. But this mention of hero's was intriguing, this rumour that hero's were back could mean the end of Logan's tyranny. "listen here" the piemaker shouted over the noise of the crowds "if your aren't here to make the pies, or buy pies, the piss off."

half an hour later.

Both women are walking back to the quill and quandary to get rooms for the night, Sam noticing a face on a wanted poster, thinking she recognises it but doesn't get time to think about it, due to Kim getting pissed that Sam wasn't listening to her rant. "I can't believe that someone could fuck up that badly, I mean you broke several pie dishes failed to roll even ONE pie crust, and then, HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING" Kim ranted as she was on a severe warpath. "jeez calm down, I told you that was my first time doing that shit, don't get made if I suck royally" Sam replied snarkaly.

"you know, fuck this I need some sleep, I'll book our rooms, you just, erm, stay out of trouble. Oh and don't kill anyone" Kim said wearily, "we have a long day tomorrow.

A/N; I'm back, pc died for a while and you can't write fanfiction on a phone, but hey presto. I have an OC submission from TSUBASAxFai who you will see in the next chapter. Demon of Dark Noble has suggested I add the rest of NOBLE team into the mix, and from that I have an idea, I am not going to put them all in just my favourite one. So yes there will be more of NOBLE but only two members.


End file.
